The described subject matter relates generally to turbine engines and more specifically to lubrication of bearings for turbine engines.
Industrial gas turbine engines, and other turbine engines utilize one or more turbine modules such as a power turbine for generating and transferring motive power to industrial equipment (e.g., electrical generator, pumps, etc.). Shaft bearings and other turbine bearings require high oil flow rates for lubrication and cooling.
After being supplied to the bearings, used lubricant is flung outward to an inner wall of the bearing housing, where it is collected and recirculated through the oil system. The lubricant must be evacuated from the base of the bearing housing in a timely manner, or else flooding of the bearings as well as churning and foaming of stagnant lubricant can occur. Sharp directional changes and narrow passageways around the base of the bearing housing can reduce momentum of the used lubricant, causing it to collect at the base of the bearing housing. Further, pumps can create negative pressure in the bearing compartment and increase parasitic losses.